Maybe
by Ryo-chan
Summary: //Ryoko blasted several rocks out of her way as she flew through the dense forest. Not noticing in her rage, she looked up just in time to keep from bumping into the large oak tree. She floated down to the ground, still on her feet, and touched one hand t
1. Default Chapter

Maybe

**By** Ryo-chan ([cabbitchan@yahoo.com][1])

**Disclaimer**: TENCHI IS MINE! You can have everyone else, but he is MINE I TELL YOU! *sweatdrop* … nevermind.

**Setting**: Um, after Mayuka was reborn…Basically the OAV/OVA series.

~*~

As Ryoko held Mayuka in her arms for the first time, she caught Tenchi's eye. Immediately, she looked down, and she looked away, both uneasy. Everyone, with the exception of Mihoshi, noticed the slight action. Washu narrowed her eyes at Tenchi, then Ryoko. Something was up, and it happened sometime when Ryoko and Tenchi were on the roof, alone. Alone…Washu shook the thought out of her head. Naw, Tenchi wouldn't do that!

Soon, everyone got a chance to hold Mayuka, and what happened between Ryoko and Tenchi was soon forgotten. Ryoko and Tenchi sat together on the couch, away from the small crowd around Sasami, who was currently holding the giggling baby. 

"Ryoko, are you really…" Tenchi started.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Yes! Now leave me alone!" snapped Ryoko, interrupting Tenchi and teleporting out of the room. 

All eyes were on Tenchi, who was getting redder by the second. Washu now knew something was wrong…she was going up to the roof.

--On the roof

Ryoko sat at the edge of the roof, her head in her hands, and her hair covering what little could be seen of her face. Her shoulders were shaking slightly, but enough for Washu to know she was crying. Washu, in her adult form, approached Ryoko quietly. She placed a slender hand on Ryoko's shoulder, then wrapped her arms around Ryoko and hugged her.

"What is it, Ryoko-chan? What did he do to you?" whispered Wahsu softly into her daughter's ear.

"Nothing!" Ryoko hissed back harshly, still sobbing but quieted down a little. "He did nothing to me!" She pushed Washu away from her and formed her sword and touched the tip of it to her "mother's" neck. "You will ask _nothing_ about what happened, you will definitely _not_ go through our 'link', and you _won't_ ask Tenchi! Do I make myself clear?!"

Washu stared calmly at her daughter. "Crystal," she said quietly, and in one fluid motion she formed her own sword and touched _it's_ tip to _Ryoko's_ neck. "You will not tell your own mother what to do! I'll ask you, and I'll ask Tenchi, until I get the answer!"

"What about the link?" questioned Ryoko, her eyes full of mistrust.

"What kind of mother do you think I am?!" Washu's eyes flashed. 

"I don't know, since you aren't mine!" fumed Ryoko, and flew towards the forest. Washu sighed and slumped down, her head in her hands, to the point of tears.

~*~

**Okay, my first Tenchi fic in a long while. Like it? No likey? **

**Tell me ^_^**

**Suggestions & Compliments & Criticism welcome!**

**(And yes, I know it's extremely short)**

** **

**[cabbitchan@yahoo.com][1]**

** **

**Or just review! o.o please? *puppy eyes***

** **

***~Ryo-chan**

   [1]: mailto:cabbitchan@yahoo.com



	2. Part One

Maybe

Maybe

By Ryo-chan

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Setting: Um, after Mayuka was reborn…Basically the OAV/OVA series.

Notes: You guys WANTED a larger chapter, riiight? *smiles innocently* I also have the next chapter written! (but…you…might…not…get it…within…a few…months…mwahahaha…)

--*--

As Ryoko held Mayuka in her arms for the first time, she caught Tenchi's eye. Immediately, she looked down, and she looked away, both uneasy. Everyone, with the exception of Mihoshi, noticed the slight action. Washu narrowed her eyes at Tenchi, then Ryoko. Something was up, and it happened sometime when Ryoko and Tenchi were on the roof, alone. Alone…Washu shook the thought out of her head. No, Tenchi wouldn't do that!

Soon, everyone got a chance to hold Mayuka, and what happened between Ryoko and Tenchi was soon forgotten. Ryoko and Tenchi sat together on the couch, away from the small crowd around Sasami, who was currently holding the giggling baby. 

"Ryoko, are you really…" Tenchi started.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Yes! Now leave me alone!" snapped Ryoko, interrupting Tenchi and teleporting out of the room. 

All eyes were on Tenchi, who was getting redder by the second. Washu now knew something was wrong…she was going up to the roof.

roof

Ryoko sat at the edge of the roof, her head in her hands, and her hair covering what little could be seen of her face.Her shoulders were shaking slightly, but enough for Washu to know she was crying. Washu, in her adult form, approached Ryoko quietly. She placed a slender hand on Ryoko's shoulder, then wrapped her arms around Ryoko and hugged her.

"What is it, Ryoko-chan? What did he do to you?" whispered Wahsu softly into her daughter's ear.

"Nothing!" Ryoko hissed back harshly, still sobbing but quieted down a little. "He did nothing to me!" She pushed Washu away from her and formed her sword and touched the tip of it to her "mother's" neck. "You will ask _nothing_ about what happened, you will definitely _not_ go through our 'link', and you _won't_ ask Tenchi! Do I make myself clear?!"

Washu stared calmly at her daughter. "Crystal," she said quietly, and in one fluid motion she formed her own sword and touched _it's_ tip to _Ryoko's_ neck. "You will not tell your own mother what to do! I'll ask you, and I'll ask Tenchi, until I get the answer!"

"What about the link?" questioned Ryoko, her eyes full of mistrust.

"What kind of mother do you think I am?!" Washu's eyes flashed. 

"I don't know, since you aren't mine!" fumed Ryoko, and flew towards the forest. Washu sighed and slumped down, her head in her hands, to the point of tears.

forest

Ryoko blasted several rocks out of her way as she flew through the dense forest. Not noticing in her rage, she looked up just in time to keep from bumping into the large oak tree. She floated down to the ground, still on her feet, and touched one hand to the tree.

Feeling the rough sensation of bark on her callused hands, tears pooled at the corner of her eyes. 

_[Now I'm acting like Princess] _she chided herself. _[Whimpering about 'Lord' Tenchi.]_

_ _

Even in her mind, Ryoko felt bad about insulting Ayeka. 

_[Maybe…if Tenchi weren't there…we could be friends…]_

_ _

Ryoko closed her eyes. 

**Tenchi.**

** **

Subconsciously, she placed a hand over he now-flat stomach, imagining someone else inside of her. At first she found the thought repulsive, but gradually got used to it. A thought occurred to her.

_[HOW the HELL can I HAVE kids in the first damn place?! Didn't Washu program me to her liking?! Isn't pregnancy a slight weakness?!]_

_ _

**_{Yes. I did that to piss Kagato off.}_**

**_ _**

_[Holy…get out of my brain!]_

_ _

**_{I'm not IN you're brain, Ryoko-chan.} _**Washu said oh-so-affectionately. 

_[Then what the hell are you in, 'Kaasan dear?] _Ryoko snapped impatiently.

**_{In your mind.}_**

**_ _**

_[What…the…FUCK…is the DIFFERENCE…between…my brain…and…MIND?!] _Ryoko exploded.

**_{You wouldn't understand.} _**Washu's brain told her smugly.

Before Ryoko had a chance to retort (like the smart-ass she is), Washu teleported beside her in adult form. Ryoko looked at her from the corer of her eye. Washu was wearing a forest green full-sleeved shirt, which wasn't low cut nor high necked. She also wore khakis. 

"How…original," was Ryoko's scathing remark.

"Oh, like _yours _is much better?" Washu smirked, looking at Ryoko's usual blue and green(? Forgive me, haven't seen TM in awhile ?) dress with the flitting tail attached.

Ryoko sniffed, trying to appear haughty. Washu laughed at this.

"If you want the whole story on why I made you to be able to get pregnant, come to my lab." With this, Washu teleported…to her lab.

"Uh…huh…" was Ryoko's intelligent reply. Shrugging, she strolled out of the forest and towards the house.

house

Striding in, her pace faster as her curiosity got the best of her, Ryoko hoped she appeared nonchalant. Still, the others glanced her way and she could practically read their thoughts. Cursing Washu for placing an anti-teleportation force field in and around her lab, Ryoko opened the door to Washu's lab and hurriedly shut the door behind her, because she had caught sight of Tenchi.

Tenchi stared open mouthed at where Ryoko was going. 

_Washu's lab!_

_ _

lab

"Soooo, Ryoko-chan, what are you here for again?" asked the gleeful scientist.

"You know why the hell I'm here," grunted Ryoko. Seeing she wasn't going to get an explanation this way, she relented. "To find out why the hell you made me able to get pregnant."

A sad look in Washu's eyes made Ryoko look twice, but it was gone so fast Ryoko thought her eyes were deluding her.

"I wanted to have a baby," Washu started…

--*--

To Be Continued.

Go here: 

[http://tarls.cjb.net][1]

[http://www.come.to/TARLS][2]

   [1]: http://tarls.cjb.net/
   [2]: http://www.come.to/TARLS



End file.
